Fairy Tales: Gundam SEED Style!
by Shiroyuki and Hirama
Summary: Chap.7 UP! What do you think if the Gundam SEED cast played the fairy tales? Just read this fic and you will know. Please R&R Pairings AsuCaga and miscellaneous others depending on the story.
1. Snow White part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the fairy tales... Gundam SEED style! There are OOC in our story, and sorry for grammar mistakes. Please R&R. If you want to flame us for our pathetic attempt at humor... please be kind! This is our first fic you know... And now let's make way for the disclaimer! 

DISCLAIMER: Gundam SEED and all of the characters in this story belongs to their respective owners.

On to the story!

**SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS**

CAST:

Snow White: Cagalli Yula Athha

Prince: Athrun Zala

Evil Queen: Mia Campbell

Magic Mirror: Raww Le Klueze

Seven Dwarfs: Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Nicol Amarfi, Yzak Joule,Dearka Elthman, Ssigh Argyle, Miriallia Haww  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful queen named Mia Campbell, she lives in her very big castle. One day, she decided to ask her magical mirror something that bothered her heart.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall..." said Mia.

The mirror stayed silent.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, can you hear me?" asked Mia.

The mirror still stayed silent.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, answer me!" she demanded.

But the mirror is STILL stubbornly quiet.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" she screamed.

The mirror, named Raww Le Kluze stirred and yawned.

"Excuse me my fair lady, I'm not a mirror, can't you see that?" He sneered.

"Oh, so what are you? A piece of shit?" mocked Mia.

Klueze stared at the girl with an angry expression.

"No, I'm NOT! I'm a plasma TV!"

Mia stared at Klueze. Thinking that maybe he's insane or something. Plasma TV in this era? Wow.

"Okay whatever! I just want to ask something..."

"Oh, and what is that thing?" asked Klueze.

"Well, it's so complicated..." said Mia.

"I believe I can help..." said Klueze again.

"It's so complicated! I can't sleep because of it!"

"Yes, but maybe I can help..." veins started popping in Klueze's head.

"You know it's so difficult, complicated, hard and a very..."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST SAY YOUR PROBLEM DAMMIT!" Klueze screamed on top of his lungs.

"Uh... okay" Mia nodded.

"You know... uh...uh" she started.

"Spill it up..."

"Do you know the prize of cosmetics these days?" asked Mia with a confused expression.

"..." said Klueze, sweatdropping.

" Well?" asked Mia.

"Hey! I'm not a cosmetics salesman! I'm a magical plasma TV! Besides, you should ask me who's the fairest one of all! Not the prize of those damn cosmetics!" Klueze is in his limit. He could get insane anytime now.

"Uh, okay... so, I must ask who's the fairest one of all?" said Mia stupidly.

" YES!" Klueze nodded.

"Okay, so... Mirror, mirro..."

"I'm a PLASMA TV! PLASMA TV!" Klueze cut off.

"Whatever you freak... So, Who's the fairest one of all?" Mia started to think about throwing away this insane mirror.

"For me, the fairest are Ayumi Hamasaki, BoA, Celine Dion, Britney Spears..." Klueze started to mention all of his favorite artists until Mia pointed a gun at him.

"Uuuh, okay, okay... There's a girl I saw... A girl with eyes like the Cadbury chocolate, Her hair is blonde, just like the straws. Lips pink as Ton Ton (You know that pig in Naruto?). And her skin white as the snow, her name is CAGALLI YULA ATHHA! Now don't shoot me, please?" asked Klueze with his best I'm-a-cute-little-puppy-please-don't-hurt-me looks.

"Cagalli..." Mia hissed.

Meanwhile, the said person is training in the castle yard. Body building of course. She threw her bracket wheel at her target. But it missed. She threw again, and missed again, she threw again, again, and again, and she missed again, again, and again.

Outside the castle, a prince, named Athrun Zala, was LOST. He wanted to ask for direction but this place sure is quiet... Suddenly, he heard something whirling behind him. He turned his head to see what is it.

Bad decision.

BAM!

A bracket wheel landed on his face with power that can destroy your house into pieces. He fell on his back and growled.

"Damn! What is this piece of shit?" He growled.

Somewhere, Raww Le Klueze sneezed.

Back to the point, anyway. The prince wanted to find who is this person with an awful accuracy. He searched everywhere, then he found it, a girl with blonde hair and rather cute face.

"Hey you!" He pointed at the girl.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm your bracket wheel's victim, moron!" He said sarcastically.

But the girl, she didn't apologize, instead, she beamed happily.

"At last! I made it! I hit a target! Yattaaa!" She cried with joy. Balloons falling in backgrounds.

Long silence.

Athrun sweatdropped.

" Shouldn't you apologize to me?" said Athrun, rubbing his sore face.

"Well, you're the one who stood in my bracket wheel's way... but, sorry anyway..." she grinned.

Athrun felt sorry for the girl. She must be a patient in some mental institution.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha! And you?" she asked, offering her hand at Athrun.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala..." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you! But I must go now!" She turned away and started to run, but before she disappeared from Athrun's view, she turned back, waved her hand and shouted.

"I HOPE WE COULD MEET AGAIN! AND WHEN THAT DAY COME, I HOPE YOU'LL BE MY TARGET AGAIN!" she shouted happily before run off.

Athrun fell over anime-style.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The jealous Mia Campbell called a hunter to kill Cagalli, his name was Mwu La Fllaga.

"Err, so you wanted me to kill this girl, my queen?" Mwu bowed to Mia.

"Yes!" Mia nodded.

"How?" asked Mwu.

"Anything is fine! Stab her! Strangle her! Give poison to her food! Drown her to the fish pond! Anything!" Mia told the hunter.

"How 'bout take her to some place, tell her to pick the flowers, then, without being noticed, I'll kill her!" suggested Mwu.

"Sounds good, where did you get that idea?" asked Mia. Curious.

"I've read this book!" announced Mwu. Showing Mia a 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' book.

"Whatever..."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

And so the hunter bought the curious Cagalli to the forest. After they reached a beautiful meadow with a lot of flowers. Mwu stopped.

"Here we are!" He said happily.

"What will we do here?" asked Cagalli.

"Um, picking flowers?" suggested Mwu.

"Nooo! That's boring!" Cagalli shook her head.

"How 'bout chasing some rabbits?" asked Mwu.

"I'm not a three years old!"

"How 'bout planted some flowers?"

"No! And don't suggest boring ideas! Or I'll go home!" Cagalli pouted and turned away.

"No, no! Wait! Wait! How 'bout playing this game called 'Destroy-The-Forest-With-A-Mobile-Suit-And-Lets-See-How-Much-You-Can-Kill'?" suggested Mwu.

"I LOVE it! Let's Play!" exclaimed Cagalli.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mwu stared at the chaos in front of him. Cagalli sure is a genius when it comes to creating a havoc. The meadow was totally burnt down. He even doubted that this was a MEADOW before.

'Thank God! I'm still alive!' Mwu prayed silently.

And then, he noticed something, Cagalli is GONE!

"Oh no!"

He searched everywhere for Cagalli, under the pebbles, under the grass, inside the pond, and even inside his pocket! But he can't find her. Now Mia is going to kill him for sure! He fell to his knees and shouted on top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!---- Wait a second! If I told her that I've killed Cagalli... there should be no problem, right?" Mwu nodded to himself and mused about how genius he was. He walked back to the castle, hoping for the best.  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli growled. She's LOST! LOST in this creepy forest! LOST in this forest ALONE! Is there anything worse than this?

Cagalli walked alone, keep growling. And then, she saw it... a small, small but neat house. Curious, she walked closer and knocks the door.

"Hello? Someone's home?" she asked.

She tried to ring the bell. She even tried the interphone, but there's no answer.

_It looks like no one is home yet... _

She tried to turn the handle. LOCKED! But, she's not Cagalli Yula Athha if she can't handle this little thing. She took her bazooka out of nowhere and shot that damn door. OPENED! She peered in... There are seven little chairs, seven little sandals, seven little hats, and another things. She entered the house.

_Looks like there's seven little children lives here... neat little children..._

And then she noticed something. She is hungry, very hungry. Maybe because she didn't have lunch yet.

_Oh, well... these children wouldn't mind if I take some of their foods, right?_ thought Cagalli.

She started searching for foods in the kitchen, prying the cupboard. Nope, there's no food. She searched in the drawers, throwing the clothes that stood in her way. There's still no food. She even searched in the bathroom! But still, there's no food!

_Come to think of it... I'm sleepy..._

She climbed upstairs, where she found the bedroom. Soon after she threw herself in the soft beds, she fell asleep.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hours later, the owners of the house arrived, they're the seven little dwarfs. They marched while singing their song.

"HAI HO HAI HO LALALALALALALA!" they sang, due the fact that they forgot the lyrics.

"AAAAAAAA!" suddenly, Dopey, or Nicol screamed.

"What's wrong?" everyone stopped and asked.

"Lo... look at... that..."

Everyone turn their heads with fear to the direction Nicol pointed...

And then... they saw something...it's a... it's a...

TBC

Author's note: So how was it? Please Review. Trus buat yang bisa Bahasa Indonesia, kami minta maaf kalo ni cerita jayuz bin garing, makanya, kami akan sangat menghargai kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide... He he he;


	2. Snow White part 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yaay! New chapter! Please R&R too! Thanks for those who reviewed us! ARIGATOOUU ! Oh, and please give suggestions about next story, we appreciate and need it!

**SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS CHAPTER 2**

"_AAAAAAAA!" suddenly, Dopey, or Nicol screamed. _

"_What's wrong?" everyone stopped and asked._

"_Lo... look at... that..." _

_Everyone turn their heads with fear to the direction Nicol pointed..._

_And then... they saw something...it's a... it's a..._

ssssssssssssssssssss

"A cute little rabbit!" Nicol pointed to the rabbit, jumping up and down happily. "I love cute things!"

Grumpy, or Yzak, bonked Nicol in the head.

"GODDAMIT! DON'T SCARED US LIKE THAT!" he shouted.

"Don't hit him like that, Yzak... that's bad!" said Sneezy, or Kira.

"SHUT UP YOU CRYBABY!" Yzak pointed his finger at Kira.

"Don't mad at me... I'm just... I'm just..." Kira's eyes were watery, then he started to cry and ran to Bashful, or Lacus.

"UWAAAAA! LACUUSSS! YZAK SAID... YZAK SAID THAT I'M---I'M!" Kira cried and Lacus patted his head, assuring him that it's okay.

"Um, guys? Look at that!" said Doc, or Ssigh.

"What now? A bunny again? Or a squirrel?" said Yzak sarcastically.

"No, it's just our house..." started Ssigh.

"Of course I knew that's our house! You think I'm a fool?" Yzak cut off.

"No, not that! I mean our house..." explained Ssigh, but he was cut off by Yzak again.

"Yes! I KNEW it was our house!"

"But, our house..." Ssigh pointed.

"Yeah, and a moment later you'll say that that's Harry Potter's house!" said Yzak.

"Will you listen to me? Our house..." said the poor Ssigh. But Yzak cut off AGAIN.

"Yes! I AM listening! But you said something that already known by ALL of us! That's OUR house for SURE! And if that..."

"SHUT UP YOU MORON! AND IF YOU DARE TO SAY A WORD AGAIN I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF BARBIE DOLLS!" Ssigh shouted on top of his lungs.

"Barbie dolls? Yzak have Barbie dolls?" Everyone asked in unison. And then they burst out laughing.

"Great work, genius..." mumbled Yzak.

"Our door!" suddenly, Sleepy, or Miriallia shouted.

"Uwaaa! Our door was destroyed by someone!" Dearka pointed at the shards of their doors.

"Maybe there's a thief in there!" Kira squeaked.

"Why don't you tell me earlier, idiot!" said Yzak to Ssigh.

"Well, I'm trying but you wouldn't listen!" Ssigh glared at Yzak. Yzak glared back.

"Oh, yeah? I'm sure that you..."

"SSSHH!" Lacus cut off.

"Please be quiet, or else maybe the thief will found us! Let's get in slowly and checked the house." she whispered.

Everyone nodded.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They peered inside their house.

"Uwaaa! It's chaos! It's ruined! It's destroyed! there IS a thief in our house!" Dearka started running around.

Kira gulped.

"Uuuuuh... guys? I remember that I forgot something in the mine back there so... SEE YA!" Kira turned his body and ran away but he was stopped by Yzak.

"Oooh look! There's a cannibal outside the house!" Yzak lied.

Kira ran back to the house.

"On second thought... I don't left anything..." said Kira, grinned nervously.

Later, they found a girl sleeping in their beds.

"Who is this girl?" whispered Ssigh.

"But she looks like a boy to me!" whispered Dearka.

"Maybe a cross-dresser?" suggested Nicol.

"Eww... but, no! She doesn't look like that to me!" added Miriallia.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Lacus.

"But, what should we do if she's a bad girl or she wanted to kill us?" whispered Yzak.

And while our six loveable dwarfs were discussing about waking the girl or not, our dear curious Kira or Sneezy examined the girl closer. But, he IS Sneezy. So, he sneezed.

"AAAAACHHHHHHOOOO!" he sneezed, very loud.

And the girl jerked awake.

"Ack! That fool!" Dearka pulled his hair.

"Oh, now if she really is a terrorist, we're dead!" added Ssigh.

"Everyone, please calm down!" said Miriallia, while trying to stop Yzak from strangle Kira and throw him out of the window.

"Eeek! Your snot is on my clothes!" She shrieked.

"Uh, sorry..." said Kira before he sneezed again. That makes Cagalli's clothes full of his snot.

"That's it! You're gonna die!" Cagalli hissed.

Cagalli strangled the poor Kira and threw him out of the window. Yzak clapped his hands, shouting 'I like this girl!'

"Who're you guys?" asked Cagalli while trying to clean Kira's snot.

"We're the seven dwarfs, I'm Lacus... That's Miriallia, Yzak, Nicol, Ssigh, and Dearka, and the one you threw earlier is Kira." introduced Lacus.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha..." said Cagalli.

"And what make you stop inside our house?" asked Lacus.

"Well, I'm lost in the forest, and I found this house, so I..."

"Destroyed the door?" asked Dearka. Miriallia elbowed him.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that... But please, can I stay here until I find my way back?" Cagalli pleaded.

"But, we..." said Nicol. But he was cut off by Yzak.

"No problem! Welcome to our house!" exclaimed Yzak.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meanwhile in the castle, Mia laughed happily when Mwu told her he killed Cagalli. But her laughed was stopped by her magical mirro... um, plasma TV.

"Hey, what's your problem?" asked Mia.

"Well, I found out that Cagalli is still alive, and safe..." started Klueze.

"WHAT? But, but Mwu said he killed her! How come..." She said in disbelief.

"He lied, because my spying device, the P1NK H4R0 has told me that she's alive, and now she lives with the seven dwarfs in the forest." Klueze ended his speech.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't trust that man! And I paid him already! Oh my dear money..." Mia cried.

She thought for a while and then she discovered a new plan.

_I know... I'll disguise as an old woman who sells apples, poisoned apples! And then if she eats the apple, she'll die for sure! What a brilliant plan! I'm a genius! HA HA HA HA HA! _Thought Mia.

She smiled, snickered, and smirked evilly then started her plan while Klueze thought she was insane.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tomorrow morning...

"Bye Cagalli! We have to go to work now!" Kira (already came back from who-knows-where) waved his hand cheerfully before he sneezed.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Lacus warned.

"Don't let anyone comes in and steal my Barbie!" added Yzak. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Be careful, now!" Miriallia waved her hand.

"If you need something, just call us! We have handphones you know..." Nicol added and told Cagalli his number.

"And if you meet with someone suspicious, just shoot that bastard with our bazooka! Or you can throw our grenade over there..." Dearka suggested. Everyone stared at Dearka.

"Thank you, minna!" said Cagalli happily.

_What a weird but nice little guys... _thought Cagalli, watching the dwarfs until they disappeared from her view.

_And now... what should I do? Ah... taking a nap is good enough... _thought Cagalli. Because she's sleepy now.

She went upstairs and laid herself on the bed. Just when she's about to closed her eyes, she heard footsteps.

_Weird... is that the dwarfs? Or... _thought Cagalli before she peered out through the window.

She saw a SUSPICIOUS person stood in front of the door. Wearing a SUSPICIOUS black cloak, carrying a basket of SUSPICIOUS apples and singing a SUSPICIOUS song. Cagalli thought that this is the suspicious person Dearka talking about. She ran downstairs, took the grenade and threw it to the SUSPICIOUS person.

BAM!

_Yosh! _

Cagalli was about to throw another grenade, but the person waved a white flag at her. Cagalli won! Yay!

"What do you want?" said Cagalli, approaching the suspicious person.

"I'm not a suspicious person, I'm just an old granny who sells magical apple..." said the granny.

You've got it! It's Mia Campbell undercover!

"Oh? Sorry, but my stupid friend told me to throw this grenade if anyone suspicious came..." Cagalli apologized to the granny...or Mia. Then she took Mia inside the house.

"It's fine... By the way, young lady... do you want to taste this amazing apple? It makes your dream come true..." said Mia. _Yes! Eat it and you'll die!_

"It sure looks delicious, but I don't have any money..." Cagalli showed her empty wallet.

"No, no need to pay now... credit is fine..." said Mia.

"Thanks! But I don't like apple and I left my credit card at the castle," Cagalli shook her head.

_What? She doesn't like apples? How come! No! I won't let my plan fail! _thought Mia.

"Um, how about banana?" asked Mia.

"No, thanks!" replied Cagalli.

"Chocolate?"

"Nope." Cagalli shook her head.

"Watermelon?"

"No."

"Noodles?"

"No..."

"How about steak?"

"Wow! Yes!" Cagalli's eyes gleamed.

The poor Cagalli did not know that the steak was poisoned. She ate a bite. And a bite... and bite... and she keep eating,

_Huh... weird... she supposed to be dead! _thought Mia.

And then, Mia froze, she forgot to put the poisoned! She searched in her pocket and found the pink liquid. Mia wanted to commit suicide right here, right now. How could she be so stupid?

"Aaah, thanks for the meal!" Cagalli smiled and prepared to leave.

"Wait! You forgot the desert!" Mia offered the bottle with pink liquid inside. She hoped Cagalli is a fool and drank the liquid.

"What's this?" asked Cagalli.

"Uuuummm, umh, this is pois... strawberry syrup! Yeah, strawberry syrup!" said Mia.

The lucky star sure is on Mia's side. Cagalli accepted it and drank the liquid.

"Huh? I felt weird..." mumbled Cagalli.

She fainted to the floor.

_What a moron... _thought Mia.

_Whatever, at least she's dead! She's dead! _thought Mia and she started skipping back to the castle.

But Mia is too happy she didn't notice a VERY VERY high cliff. She sang, sang, and... tripped. Okay she's dead! Well, now that she's dead let's focused back to the poor Cagalli.

Actually, the liquid Cagalli drank is a REAL strawberry syrup, because the REAL poison... well, let's assumed that Mia bought the strawberry syrup, not the poison because both of the liquids have same color. Then why did she faint? Well, that's because she was sleepy! Remember this sentence '... because she's sleepy.'

And let's assumed that she ate too many steaks that makes her ill.

And how did it turn out that way? That's the Author's power! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyway... back to the story.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"AAAAAAA!" shouted Nicol.

"What? Another bunny?" asked Yzak.

"No! Cagalli! Cagalli!" Kira cried.

They just came back from their job and they found the unconscious Cagalli on the floor.

"She's not dead... isn't she?" asked Miriallia.

"Well, I don't know... but according to the script, yes..." replied Ssigh, reading the script.

"Then we must make a funeral!" suggested Dearka.

Everyone nodded. They put Cagalli's body on a glass coffin, decorated it with flowers. And they put Cagalli's body inside the glass coffin in the garden.

"Now, let's cry..." suggested Lacus.

Everyone nodded and they started to cry.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next day...

"Gosh, I think I'm LOST again!" muttered Athrun.

He heard that there's a great sea food restaurant around here and since he loved sea food so much he wanted to try some. But again, with his awful sense of direction. And thanks to year 230 B.C map he bought with him, he LOST again.

And then he noticed something. A small but neat house in the middle of the forest.

_Ah! Maybe that's the restaurant! _he thought happily before run to the house.

He knocked the door (the dwarfs already bought a new door). There's no answer. Then he noticed something not too far away from him. A glass coffin and seven dwarfs crying (Yep! STILL crying!). Curious... he approached them.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, what's wrong?" replied one of the dwarfs, Miriallia, to be exact.

"Is this a sea food restaurant?" asked Athrun.

"No... this is a disco..." replied Dearka sarcastically.

"Oh, so this is a disco...but, where's the restaurant?" asked Athrun stupidly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't (sob) mind that (sob) fool... but since you're (sob) here, can you (sob sob) help us?" asked a sobbing Kira.

"It'll be my pleasure... what can I do for you guys? asked Athrun.

"Please, wake (sob) her (sob) up..." replied Kira.

"Huh? Who?" asked Athrun.

"Her...(sob sob sob)" pointed Kira.

And then Athrun noticed it, inside the glass coffin, there is...

"Wow, what a nice flower..." Athrun mused.

"No! (sob) not that flower!" said Kira.

"Oh, you mean this girl?" asked Athrun, pointed at Cagalli.

Kira nodded.

"But what a nice glass coffin you have here... where did you buy it?" asked Athrun, examined the glass coffin closer.

"Eeeh? You think it's nice? Thanks! I made it myself!" said Dearka proudly.

And then they continued to talk about the glass coffin, not the girl inside it.

"Excuse me! I thought you came to wake Cagalli up!" said Yzak.

"Awww, Yzak! You ruined my conversation with Athrun!" Dearka pouted.

Lacus smacked Dearka with a random baseball bat. Dearka fainted.

"Please wake her up, sir!" Lacus pleaded. Still holding the random baseball bat.

"Uh, but how?" asked Athrun.

"How about ringing an alarm clock near her ear?" suggested Nicol.

"How about pouring a bucket of cold water in her face?" suggested Yzak.

"That's barbaric! How about something much romantic... like kiss her after you read a poem?" asked Lacus.

"No! She'll never awake with a kiss! I've never heard something like that! Except in a stupid fairy tale called 'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs'!" said Yzak.

"Hmmm, but maybe if you eat a garlic first before you kiss her, she'll wake up..." suggested Ssigh.

Everyone looked at Ssigh with disbelief.

"Yeah, but in the script you must kiss her!" said Nicol.

"But I lost my script..." said Athrun. Slightly blushing, for losing his script and because he must kiss Cagalli.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead..." said Nicol. He coughed a few time for adjusting his voice and then he started.

"Oh, my beautiful princess..." said Nicol, reading his script.

"Oh, my beautiful princess..." Athrun repeated.

"I hope with this kiss of mine..." said Nicol again.

"I hope with this kiss of mine..." Athrun repeated again.

"Could bring you back to the world." Nicol finished.

"Could bring you back to the world." repeated Athrun.

"Now, kiss her!" said Nicol.

"Now, kiss her..." repeated Athrun.

"NO! DON'T REPEAT THAT PART IDIOT! I MEAN KISS HER!" shouted Nicol.

"Uh..." Athrun feel hesitated, he blushed.

"Go on..." said Nicol, encouraging Athrun.

"Uh..." Athrun blushed deeper.

"C'mon! Do we have to wait until the pigs can fly?" said Dearka (recovered already).

"Uh..." Athrun lowered his head.

Yzak can't take it anymore. He stomped forward and kick Athrun's ass. As the result, you know, Athrun fell forward and he caught Cagalli's lips with his own.

"Mmmfh!..." said Athrun.

"Sorry, the road is slippery..." said Yzak 'innocently'.

"Quick! Take a picture!" shouted Lacus.

Miriallia took out her digital camera and take a few pictures.

Cagalli stirred and open her eyes. The dwarfs shouted and started to jump up and down, screaming 'Yay!' or 'Phew! At last! Dinner Time!' and for Kira, he sneezed.

"You.. you're that target! Athrun!" Cagalli recognized his face.

"Uh... what should I say?" whispered Athrun to Nicol.

"Okay, umh... hold her hands and say 'thank goodness'" informed Nicol, after he read the script.

"Thank goodness..." said Athrun, holding Cagalli's hands.

Cagalli blushed.

"And then...?" asked Athrun again.

"Umh, just bring her to your palace and you'll live happily ever after!" exclaimed Nicol, throwing the script away.

And they did just like Nicol told them...

THE END

Wait for the next story: **The Little Mermaid **

And for the pairings in the next story will be: Athrun x Cagalli (Hell yeah! That's for sure!), and a littleKira x Lacus and Dearka x Miriallia.

Author's note: Phew! First phase finished! Sorry, we forget one of the dwarf's name... so we didn't mentioned it... If you knew, please tell us! (Boy, that's embarrassing... Malu-maluin ...) Please R&R! Pweeze! And see you soon!


	3. Little Mermaid part 1

**LITTLE MERMAID**

CAST:

Little Mermaid: Cagalli Yula Attha

Prince: Athrun Zala

Sailor: Yzak Joule

King of the sea: Uzumi Nala Attha

King: Patrick Zala

Bodyguard#1: Dearka Elthman

Bodyguard#2: Nicol Amarfi

Fish: Lacus Clyne

Seagull: Kira Yamato

Princess: Lunamaria Hawke

Sea wizard: Raww Le Klueze

Sea serpent#1: Shin Asuka

Sea serpent#2: Rey Za Burrel

Crab#1: Miriallia Haww

Crab#2: Tolle Koenig

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Once upon a time, there was a VERY big kingdom under the sea. The king, Uzumi Nala Athha and his daughter, princess Cagalli Yula Athha rules their kingdom wisely, the mermaid people live happily.

On the land, Prince Athrun has decided to sail with his bodyguards, Dearka and Nicol. They boarded a ship and started sailing. The weather is so nice today so it's very good to sail.

Prince Athrun was daydreaming in the dock. He dreamed about his lovely, cute, adorable and delicious...french fries! Yup, he loves french fries very much! Because they're so delicious, great etc.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and the thunder stroked. And the sea became wild. STORM! A sailor with the name Yzak Joule started screaming and running around.

"STORM! STORM! HEEELP! EVERYONE SAVE YOUR MONEY, YOUR TV, YOUR DOG, YOUR CLOTHES, YOUR BAG, YOUR TOY, YOUR SHOES, YOUR HOUSE, YOUR PAINTING, YOUR FOOD, YOUR SOCKS AND MY LIFE! Not yours..." he shouted.

The rest of the sailor went mad and bonked Yzak's head, threw him to the sea, cheered, and then started panicking.

While the STILL daydreaming Prince Athrun remained at the dock, STILL daydreaming (or stormdreaming?) about his french fries. Unaware about the raging storm.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Under the sea, princess Cagalli felt really really bored. She sat on a coral. Her hands folded in her chest. Her friend, a fish named Lacus accompanied her.

"What should I do, Lacus? It's boring..." she sighed.

"Maybe you should sing... I always sing when I felt bored and singing makes me feel better..." Lacus suggested.

"Maybe you're right..." Cagalli's face brightened.

Tsk. Bad idea, Lacus... Cagalli opened her mouth and started singing a rock song, due the fact she don't know the lyrics, she just replaced the lyrics with 'Wow wow' or 'Yeah yeah'. But the worst part is Cagalli's awful voice.

"WoouuW yeeEEEaaHHH! hoooOOOOWW YEEEIII YaaYYY Tapp TAPP WOOOhhhhhoooOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she sang with an amazingly LOUD and UGLY voice.

All sea creatures within 50 kilometers radius including Lacus (and Yzak who floated by) fainted when they heard that piercing voice.

Back to the surface.

Prince Athrun's daydream was destroyed when suddenly he heard someone singing, or maybe some random volcano just erupted and will start a series of tsunami.

Athrun closed his ears with his hands. But that annoying voice didn't disappear, due the voice, Athrun lost his balance and fell to the sea.

SPLASH!

"What's that?" Cagalli finally stopped when she heard something heavy fell to the water.

Her face brightened.

"It must be my fan! My first fan! And that person fell to the water just to see me! How cute! I must meet with that person! I shall not make my fans disappointed!" said Cagalli happily.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Athrun-saamaaaa! Athrun-saamaaa!" shouted one of Athrun's bodyguards, Nicol.

"Where is that stupid prince?" asked the other, Dearka.

"I don't know... but it's storm now... he can't be too far, or maybe he fell!" said Nicol, panicking.

"Impossible..." muttered Dearka, suddenly, he saw Athrun in the sea, waving his hands frantically.

"Hey! That's Athrun-sama! OOOOOIIIII!" shouted Nicol.

The drowning Athrun sighed with relief. After he struggled with the waves, that two idiots FINNALY noticed him.

"Hiccoo! Fearkaa! Heeff...! (Nicool! Dearkaa! Heelp!)" said Athrun helplessly, if he spoke, water will enter his mouth and he can't speak normally.

"Ooh, look! He waved at us! He must be swimming!" said Dearka, waving back happily.

"Oh, yeah... well then... TELL US IF YOU FINISHED ATHRUN-SAMA! WE'LL SAVE OURSELFS NOW SO SEE YOU LATER!" Nicol waved and leaved with Dearka, searching something that can save them from the storm.

"Youfff Iffiioot! Wfat kif of sfufit fefsog sffiiing af fime fikk ghiis! coogg baf you ffooff! Heefff! (You idiots! What kind of stupid person swimming at time like this? Come back here you fool! Heeelp!)" shouted Athrun, but Nicol and Dearka didn't hear him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cagalli searched for her 'fan' everywhere, at last she found Athrun, drowning.

Then Princess Cagalli came to help him, she brought him to the surface and shook his body, but, unfortunately, prince Athrun a half unconscious.

"Hey,hey, are you okay?" Asked Cagalli

"Ooooooh my lovely, cute, adorable ..." Athrun muttered, he hugged Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed.

"...french fries... " mumbled Athrun.

"WHAT! You damn, fucking bastard fan!" then she sunk Athrun until he's unconscious (nearly dead actually) but then she thought.

_If I keep on sinking him, I'll become a murderer, then become a prisoner, also he is my first fan, maybe it's better to put him in the beach..._ thought Cagalli.

Then she swam to the shore and put him in the beach.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

One day later...

"Athrun-sama! Athrun-sama! Where are you?" shouted Nicol.

"Cih, that's stupid prince must be a crazy swimmer, he doesn't come back until the morning!" scolded Dearka.

"Are you sure that Athrun-sama was truly swim when that storm came?" asked Nicol.

"I don't know, I think it was," answered Dearka.

"But I think no one swim when storm came..." said Nicol.

"No..." Dearka eyes are watery then he started his sad story.

"My parents love to swim, when storm came they thought it was good and fun to swim, so they swam, but they didn't come back, and that's 10 years ago! Mommmmmm, Daaaaaaaaadddddd…………"and he started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... I hope they will be back soon." said Nicol

"Oh thanks, Nicol, you're so kind..." said Dearka

While they started the sad drama, Athrun has regained his consciousness, he laid on 10 cm radius from Dearka and Nicol.

" Dearka, Nicol that's good..." he muttered.

"Hooooooi you two! Please help me go back to the castle!" he shouted.

No response.

"Hooooi you two!" he shouted.

No response again, they were too busy with their drama and crying stuff.

"HEY YOU DAMN FUCKING BASTARD BODYGUARDS! YOU'RE HERE TO HELP ME RIGHT? SO DO YOUR JOB! HELP MEE!" Athrun shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What did you say? You're the damn fucking, bastard, then…………" said Dearka, but he stopped when he saw Athrun lying down 10 cm from him.

"Uuh... I'm practicing for a play..." Dearka made an excuse.

"Ohhhhhh, Athrun-sama! It's good we find you there. Let's go back to the castle..." said Nicol, while Dearka just froze in his place.

"NO. I want to eat before coming back to the castle!" said Athrun.

"Okay..."

"Dearka, please catch some crabs for me to eat!" commanded Athrun.

"Yes Athrun-sama!" said Dearka.

Then Dearka started searching for crabs, after a while, he found two crabs named Miriallia Haww & Tolle Koenig, Dearka stared at them.

"How lovely those crabs are, I love them! Especially that one... " said Dearka as he looked at Miraiallia.

"Tolle, let's go back to the sea," said Miriallia.

"But I still want to play here..." Tolle pouted.

"But we have played for one day, why don't you want to come with me?" asked Miriallia.

"Oh please! I still want to see the sand, palm trees, mountain, moon, asteroid," said Tolle but Miriallia cut off.

"Okay, fine!" said Miriallia

But Tolle's decision was wrong, because Dearka caught him.

"I choose this one for my greedy master, the other one is too cute for my master," said Dearka while he caught Tolle.

"Miriallia run for your life!" shouted Tolle.

"NOOOO! Tolle!" shouted Miriallia, she cried but she kept on running to save herself ,"Tolle! I will run for my life! Bye bye!"

After Miriallia disappeared from their view, Tolle faced Dearka and started to laugh evilly.

"You can't eat me! For your information, I have cancer and AIDS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA………" said Tolle proudly.

"And you proud of it?" asked Dearka in disbelief.

"I don't know..." answered Tolle, then he dropped dead.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The panic Dearka ran back to find Athrun and Nicol.

"Athrun-sama! Athrun-sama!" shouted Dearka while he ran to Athrun.

"What's wrong Dearka?" asked Athrun.

"The crab, the crab!" said Dearka.

"What's wrong with the crab?" asked Athrun.

"The crab, has dead because... because... " then he started to sob.

"Why did he die, Dearka-senpai?" asked Nicol as he looked at Tolle's body.

"Because of cancer!" answered Dearka, then he burst into tears.

"Why don't you bring him to the nearest hospital?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, why Dearka senpai?" asked Nicol.

"I didn't have enough time to bring him to the hospital..." regret Dearka.

Then they made a funeral for Tolle's body, after they finished with the funeral, they paid him a last respect, and then they went back to the castle.

Now let's go back under the sea.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Under the sea, princess Cagalli & king Uzumi Nala Athha were arguing because something that really important for both of them... The dinner menu.

"I want french fries father!" shouted Cagalli to her father.

"No..no..no, I will never want to eat french fries!" said Uzumi.

"So what is the food for dinner today your highness?" asked Mwu (the chef).

"Steak with french fries!" shouted Cagalli.

"No…Curry!" shouted Uzumi.

"So, what should we make?" asked Murrue (the vice chef).

"Steak with french fries!" shouted Cagalli.

"Curry!" shouted Uzumi.

"NOOO! STEAK WITH FRENCH FRIES!" Cagalli still insisted.

"Cagalli! If you still want to eat steak with french fries, I will destroy all of your T-Shirts and changed it all into gowns!" shouted Uzumi.

Cagalli stared at his father in shock and disbelief, her voice shaking.

"Okay, fine! I'll eat on the land!" shouted Cagalli, then she started to swam out from the palace.

When she swam, she met with Shin Asuka, a sea serpent.

"Hey freaky princess! What do you do here?" asked Shin.

"Can you give me feet, T-Shirt and a pants?" pleaded Cagalli.

"No, I cant! but the wizard can..." hissed Shin, smirking.

"Okay, bring me to the wizard!" said Cagalli.

"Uhmmmmm………" said Shin.

"C'mon, hurry up!" said Cagalli.

"Can you lead the way? Actually I'm lost here... " said Shin.

Cagalli sweatdropped.

"Okay……..follow me you idiot!" said Cagalli angrily.

Then they went to the wizard's cave leaded by Cagalli.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

On the wizard cave, Raww Le Klueze and Rey Za Burrel were waiting for Shin to arrive.

Well, the truth is... Shin (and Cagalli) arrived already... due his mask... Klueze can't see them.

"Where is that idiot Shin, Rey?" asked Kluze.

"I'm here………" chirped Shin but Rey cut off.

"I don't know... I'm not his mother... " answered Rey.

"You MUST know! He's your partner!" said an annoyed Klueze.

"I'm here Raww-sama!" shouted Shin, waving his hand like mad.

"Shut up you Shin! I asked Rey!" said Klueze.

"Why?" asked Rey.

"But………" said Shin.

"Because you are his partner! " said Klueze.

"Raww Le Klueze-sama! Shin is here! " said Shin.

"But you are his master, you should knew more about him than me! " said Rey

"Raww Le Klueze-sama!" Shin still try to explain.

"Shut up, Shin! I want to know where you are so shut up!" said Klueze.

Shin and Cagalli sweatdropped.

"But I want you to knew more than me!"

Shin gave up.

"But that's not my job, it is not said in the contract letter!" said Rey.

"Argggh! okay, I will bring that in your contract letter!" said Klueze.

"But you must pay me more..." said Rey.

"Okay! I will pay you more!" said Raww, "Now, where is Shin?"

"He is right behind you!" said Rey gladly "...and remember you must pay me more!"

"Argh! Shin! Idiot! Why don't you tell me earlier?" said Klueze.

"But I……" said Shin but Klueze cut off again.

"But what Shin? Come on, explain to me!" said Klueze

"I have………" said Shin.

"You have what? Rey, please explain what does Shin want to tell me!" said Klueze.

Now, Shin is fighting the urge to punch his master's face and throw him to the moon or drown him to the toilet.

"But that's not my job..." said Rey, turned his face away.

"Now, it's your job!" said Klueze.

"But you must pay more for me!" said Rey, smirking.

"Why do I must pay you more for that such easy job?" asked Klueze.

"Because, you will break the rules about sea serpent's right if you don't pay me, and you will become a prisoner if you break that rule, so it's much more easy for you if you pay me more!" explained Rey.

"Okay, fine! I will pay you more for this job!" shouted Klueze.

"Okay I'll explain... he wants to explain that he was there before, but you always cut him off," said Rey happily.

"Raww-sama I brought Cagalli-sama here!" said Shin.

"Why did you bring her here?" asked Klueze.

"Because she……" said Shin but Cagalli cut off.

"Because I want a T-Shirt, a long pants and feet, now, give me what I want or I'll make you fly to outer space... " said Cagalli

"Okay but you must changed your hair color!" said Klueze as he sneered.

"And why is that? I thought you were going to asked my voice..." asked Cagalli.

"It's better to have your hair color than your voice..." said Klueze, he remembered about the incident yesterday when Cagalli sang and made his furniture destroyed.

"Okay, I'll changed it, but how?" said Cagalli.

"Just leave it to me, I'm the wizard who can make all impossible to be possible," said Klueze, and he made a 'believe-me-I'm-wonderful' pose.

"As long as I know that's not what you supposed to say... that's Mwu's line, " said Shin.

"Oh, shut up you fool! " said Klueze.

Then Klueze changed her hair color. Cagalli's hair color became brown. And then he gave her all things she wanted, except being a human, because he must say a few terms first.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Cagalli sama!" shouted Lacus from some random place, she searched Cagalli everywhere but she can't find the stubborn princess.

Dear... what if Cagalli-sama decided to came to the sea wizard, Raww Le Klueze? That's bad. She heard that place is awful and Klueze is not a good person. She must stay away from that place.

"Okay! I MUST stay away! There's no way I'm coming to the wizard's cave!" Lacus told herself.

Suddenly, a voice shocked her.

"What do you want here?" asked Klueze.

Lacus turned and realized that she stood in front of the wizard's cave. She gasped and sweatdropped.

"Um..."

Then Lacus saw Cagalli. Her eyes widened.

"C-Cagalli-sa..sama?... Wha... what are you do-doing? Your father... Uzumi-sama will... I can't believe this!" said a shocked Lacus.

"L..Lacus! This... this is... I just want to be a human... so, uhm..." said Cagalli, trying to find a right words to explain this, but Lacus cut off.

"That's great Cagalli-sama! Ooooh, I wonder if I can become a human too!" said Lacus with amusement.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You can become a human if you want and I will give you bonus, A free DRESS! And for the rest of the service, I'll send you the bill. Mwahahahahaha!" said Klueze.

"Ohh, really?" asked the happy Lacus.

"But you must give me your voice!" said Klueze.

Lacus thought for a moment...

TBC

Author's note: Okay, that's it for this chapter, what is Lacus' decision? And what terms does Klueze give to Cagalli if she wants to be human forever? How about Dearka's story? Wait for the next chapter! Lunamaria will appear!


	4. Little Mermaid part 2

**LITTLE MERMAID CHAPTER 2**

_"You can become a human if you want and I will give you bonus, A free DRESS! And for the rest of the service, I'll send you the bill. Mwahahahahaha!" said Klueze._

_"Ohh, really?" asked the happy Lacus._

_"But you must give me your voice!" said Klueze._

_Lacus thought for a moment..._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Okay I will give you my voice!" said Lacus.

Klueze smiled evilly, then he turned to Cagalli and told her about a few terms.

"But, princess Cagalli you must kiss prince Athrun and marry him for me..." said Klueze.

Cagalli felt hesitated but she nodded her head.

"Oh, and steal his underwear for me too!" said Klueze.

Cagalli sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, but is this guy some kind of... um, you know... addicted to underwear?" whispered Lacus to the sea serpents.

Shin and Rey nodded. "Yeah, especially the underwear with strawberry patterns..."

"Oh... what a weirdo..."

Shin and Rey nodded again.

Back to Cagalli.

"Yes, I'll do that... "Cagalli nodded.

" And if you fail...You must wear gowns for the rest of your life!" said Klueze, snickered evilly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt? That's... That's HORRIBLE! BARBARIC! AWFUL! SCARY!" shouted Cagalli.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but that's the rule." said Klueze. "So... you accept it?" he asked.

"Okay I will do that," said Cagalli

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Then Cagalli and Lacus went to the land and they started searching for the prince.

While the said person was playing with his two bodyguards. They were playing see-saw, swing, sand-box etc in the nearest playground, while the other kids in there stared at these 'oversized kid' with a confused look.

"Athrun-sama..."Dearka started.

"Yes, what is it, Dearka?" Athrun replied.

"I...I...well, I..." said Dearka, blushing.

"What?" said Athrun.

"I'm falling in love..." said Dearka.

"Wow! Congratulations! With who?" asked Athrun and Nicol in unison.

"With the crab..." said Dearka, blushing furiously.

Athrun and Nicol's jaws dropped to the floor. They stayed silent.

Long silence.

Very looooong silence.

Another long silence.

The crickets chirped.

Dinner time!

"So? Don't just stand there! Give me suggestions!" asked Dearka.

"Uuhm..." Athrun finally made a sound, because Dearka made it sounds like falling in love with a crab is an ordinary thing.

"But the crab is dead..." said Nicol sadly.

"No...not that crab, the other crab..." said Dearka, still blushing.

"Congratulation Dearka, my friend! Have you..." said Athrun but he was cut off by Lunamaria Hawke.

"Athrun-sama! Athrun-sama!" shouted Lunamaria, searching for Athrun. Then she spotted Dearka and Nicol. She smiled and ran to Dearka.

"Dearka, have you seen Athrun-sama?" asked Lunamaria.

Athrun flinched. He kinda dislikes this princess, so he made a gesture for Dearka to tell Lunamaria a lie about him. Dearka understood the gesture.

"No, I haven't seen him from the morning... "Dearka shook his head.

Actually, Dearka forgot about a LITTLE fact that Athrun was standing BESIDE him.

"So, who is he?" said Lunamaria as she pointed her finger to Athrun.

"He is... uhm..." said Dearka.

"He is... uhm... he's an alien! Yeah, alien... right?" asked Nicol to Athrun, as if talking to an alien is a common thing.

Athrun slapped his forehead mentally. Why did he pick these two person who have IQ like cucumber as his bodyguards? But, it's more important to stay away from Luna now than to slap his bodyguards and drown them to the toilet.

"Yes I am, now I will go back to my planet!" said Athrun, then he leaved his bodyguards and Lunamaria.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Unfortunately he got lost and arrived at the beach, and from the distance, he saw Cagalli and Lacus talking to a seagull (Kira). Athrun felt curious.

"Hey, you two!" Athrun called for them.

"Three..." said Kira, corrected Athrun's sentence.

Athrun glared at Kira.

"But you're just a bird! I don't need to acknowledge you!" shouted Athrun.

"But………but…..I……but….I……" said, Kira his eye were watery then he started to cry.

"HUWEEEEEE! LACUUUS!" said Kira as he flew himself to Lacus. Lacus hugged him and calmed him.

"What did you do to him?" said Cagalli as she pointed an accusing finger at Athrun.

"I just broke all his fingernails, cut his ears and made necklace from those ears, and made him a barbeque, OF COURSE I'M JUST TALKING TO HIM, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? " said Athrun.

"Ooooooooh..." said Cagalli as she nodded her head. "By the way, who are you?" asked Cagalli.

"I'm the prince, Athrun Zala, and what do you do here so late in the night?" asked Athrun.

"That's not your business, oh, can you bring us to the castle?" asked Cagalli.

"Why do you want to go to the castle?" asked a curious Athrun.

"We have a mission," said Cagalli.

"Oh? What mission?" Athrun asked again.

"The mission to examined the nearly extinct amoebas who lives in the castle wall and fried them to save the human lives," said Cagalli. Make sense... isn't it?

"Uhhhhmmmmmmm..." said Athrun

"What again?" asked Cagalli, started to get annoyed.

"But I don't know the way, I get lost... can you lead the way?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, I can," said Cagalli to Athrun.

"Hey you two follow me!" she shouted to Lacus and Kira.

Then they went to the castle together, leaded by Cagalli.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When they arrived at the castle it's already morning, Lunamaria greeted them all, well, she greeted Athrun, to be exact.

"Oh, Athrun-sama! I searched for you everywhere but I can't find you! I searched for you in the closet, under the map, on the glass, but I can't find you, thank goodness you're safe and sound! By the way, who are they?" asked Lunamaria as she pointed to Cagalli's group.

"We are...we are..." Cagalli tried to find a right sentence when Athrun cut off.

"They are the tourists from the moon... " said Athrun

"Yes, yes... " Cagalli nodded while Lacus and Kira smiled nervously.

"Oh, that's good, can you tell me how the moon looks like?" asked Lunamaria.

Because Cagalli didn't know anything about moon she made another make sense sentence.

"The moon is full of... rabbit! Yeah, rabbit! And they made mochi too(1)... It's beautiful!" said Cagalli while Kira and Lacus sweatdropped.

"Hoooooooooooh... " said Lunamaria and Athrun in a unison.

"Now you must be tired, May I to accompany you and your friends to your room?" asked Lunamaria.

"Of course... thank you... " said Cagalli.

"What room do you want, Super deluxe, Lux, or the regular one? " asked Lunamaria.

"I want the Super deluxe one," said Cagalli.

"For how many people?" asked Lunamaria.

"For three people," said Cagalli.

"How many days do you want to stay?" asked Lunamaria.

"For three days and two nights," said Cagalli

"Okay, roooom boooooy " shouted Lunamaria.

Then Ssigh Argyle came.

"Yes, what do you want my lady?" asked Ssigh.

"Please accompany them to the room number 1029475563829103846582904757," said Lunamaria as she gave Ssigh the key.

"This way please," he said to Cagall, Lacus and Kira.

Then they arrived at their room after a three hour walking, running, and climbing the stairs.

"Oooooh I'm very tired..." said Cagalli, sighing.

"I will call you for dinner," said Ssigh.

"Okay! Thanks!" said Kira.

Then the night came, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira were having dinner with the royal family.

"Uhmmmm…..your highness?" said Lunamaria to the king, Patrick Zala.

"Yes, princess?" said Patrick Zala.

"When is my wedding with Athrun?" asked Lunamaria.

"As fast as you want, " said Patrick Zala, smiling.

"No, father !" Athrun cut off as he slammed his fist to the table.

"Why? " asked a confused Patrick Zala.

"I want my wife have a beautiful face, just like french fries!" said Athrun.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why do you want your wife have a face like french fries? You sure have a weird taste, son..." said Patrick Zala.

"Because I love french fries so much!" said Athrun.

Long silence (AGAIN).

"Okay, but you must find her tomorrow, or else you must marry Lunamaria... " said Patrick Zala, unsure about his son's future.

"Uhmmmmmm... prince Athrun?" Cagalli called.

"Yes?" asked Athrun.

"May I steal your underwear?" said Cagalli.

"Yes, of course," said Athrun as he nodded his head.

"Okay, so can you bring us to your room?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes, I will bring you to my room, please follow me!" said Athrun.

Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira followed him.

After walking for a good half an hour, they reached Athrun's room, after Cagalli stole his underwear (with the strawberry pattern, just like Klueze's request), she wanted to talk to Athrun, but Athrun was sleeping. She approached him then she sat on Athrun's bed, she was very confused.

"Kiss him or not kiss him or not kiss him or not…" mumbled Cagalli.

"Just kiss him and then leave this place!" said Kira.

"But I don't want to kiss him!" said Cagalli.

"Kiss him!"

"No!"

Lacus can't stand it anymore, she pushed Cagalli, but because she pushed too hard Cagalli fell forward and Cagalli's lips clasped with Athrun's and that kiss has made he woke up. After they parted, both of them were blushing.

Then everyone noticed something, Cagalli's hair color has turned back into yellow, boy, Klueze sure is bad in dyeing someone's hair. And Lacus have her voice back. What a weak spell.

Athrun stared at her, blushing.

"Um... Good night?" Cagalli started.

Suddenly Athrun shouted.

"MY FRENCH FRIES PRINCESS!" shouted Athrun until all creatures at the 10 kilometres radius heard his voice.

Patrick Zala who heard that came into Athrun's room, then he saw Cagalli, Lacus and Kira.

"THIEVES!" shouted Patrick as he saw Cagalli held Athrun's underwear. Guards came into the room.

"Okay, what should we do?" asked Kira.

"Sat down and have a tea party... OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO RUN YOU MORON!" shouted Cagalli.

"Oh, I see..."

They ran for their live. And they headed for the beach.

But Athrun, his father, Lunamaria, Nicol and Dearka arrived in the beach at the same time.

"STOP! YOU UNDERWEAR THIEVES!" shouted Patrick.

"CAGALLI!" Uzumi suddenly appeared from the sea.

"Father!" Cagalli shouted back.

"French fries princess..." said Athrun, but cut off by Cagalli.

"First, I'm not french fries princess, second..." but she was cut off by Uzumi.

"CAGALLI, YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!" shouted Uzumi.

"Who said that I want to marry him?" asked Cagalli to his father.

"This book!" said Uzumi while he pointed at a 'Little Mermaid' book.

"Why, Uzumi-sama?" asked Lacus and Kira in unison.

"He is..." Uzumi pointed to Patrick and started his story

Flashback 

_12 years ago _

_"Hey Uzumi " said Patrick_

_"Hey do you want to have dinner with me Patrick?" asked Uzumi._

_"Of course, It will be my pleasure... " answered Patrick._

_" What do you want to eat?" asked Uzumi._

_"I want steak and french fries," said Patrick._

_ Then the night came, they ate together. But suddenly the disaster came, Uzumi's curry and Patrick's steak and french fries were gone._

"_Uzumi it's not funny, give me my steak and french fries back_!_" shouted Patrick_.

_"But I'm not the thief, on the other hand please give me my curry back!" shouted Uzumi_

_" So you accuse me? " shouted Patrick._

_"You accused me first!" said Uzumi._

_Then Patrick went mad._

_"Okay! I will call the wizard to curse your son into a bird!" cursed Patrick_

"_Just do it if you can!" shouted Uzumi._

_ Unluckily Patrick Zala did what he said, he made Uzumi's son, Cagalli's brother into a bird, seagull, to be exact. _

End of Flashback 

"That's the story why you can't marry him Cagalli, he's Patrick's son! " shouted Uzumi while he pointed at Athrun.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Where is my brother now, father?" asked Cagalli.

"There," said Uzumi as he pointed at Kira.

Both of them stare at each other, they burst into tears and they hugged each other in a slow motion with the 'Fields of Hope' song for the background music.

"BROTHEER!" said Cagalli while she cried

"SISTEER!" said Kira while he cried too

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" suddenly Klueze, Rey, and Shin appeared.

Everyone stared at them. Klueze smirked.

"Actually the one who stole Uzumi's curry and Patrick's steak and french fries is ME!" he said proudly.

"How dare you!" hissed Uzumi while he pointed Klueze with his fork.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Klueze and Rey.

"Don't kill me!" shouted Klueze.

Rey stepped forward, protecting Klueze.

"Step aside boy!" Uzumi threatened.

"No!" Rey shook his head stubbornly.

"Rey... even tough you always asked for money, you still protect me! Thank you Rey!" Klueze nearly burst into tears.

"Why do you protect him?" shouted Shin.

"Because he doesn't want me to die! Isn't that right, Rey?" asked Klueze.

"Yes don't kill him!" said Rey

Klueze smiled proudly.

"Because he didn't pay my salary yet! He couldn't die! If he paid my salary, then I'll step aside!" said Rey.

Klueze fell over anime-style while Shin smirked.

"Here... I'll give you two million if you step aside..." offered Uzumi.

Rey immediately step aside. Leaving Klueze alone.

"REY YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!" screamed Klueze.

"Hey you two..." said Shin.

"What?" asked Klueze and Rey.

"Look at that thing he's holding..." said Shin, pointed to Uzumi.

And then everyone just noticed, that's a FORK and not a TRIDENT.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should point your trident, not your fork you idiot!" Kluezed laughed evilly.

"Ohhhh, the crab!" said Dearka as Miriallia appeared.

"Dearka-senpai... this is not a right time to said that kind of thing..." Nicol informed.

Now Uzumi held his trident and not his fork.

"Now, take this!" said Uzumi as he cast a spell at Klueze.

He changed Klueze into a plate " Now you will be my kitchen furniture! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" said Uzumi, mimicked Klueze.

Because Klueze who helped Patrick to cursed Kira has dead, Kira became a mermaid again and Cagalli became a mermaid too.

"So Cagalli, do you want marry with him? It's okay now... " said Uzumi

"I don't know..." said Cagalli, blushing.

"But on the script you must say yes, " said Kira.

"Okay, yes..." said Cagalli, then she became a human again with a helped from Uzumi's magic.

Athrun ran to her and then he hugged Cagalli happily. Cagalli hugged him back.

"Uzumi-sama can I become a mermaid?" asked Lacus.

Uzumi noded.

"Okay, everyone, for celebrating my daughter's marriage, all of you can make a wish or request something and I'll grant it! Okay now please all people who wants to request something stand in line!" shouted Uzumi happily.

Then everyone mentioned their request.

"I want a lot of money! And don't forget you must pay me two million!" said Rey happily.

"I want to die because I don't have anymore task, I want to see my wife," requested Patrick.

Everybody stared at him, sweatdropping.

"But father..." said Athrun.

"Shut up Athrun, if I say I want to die, I will die, " said Patrick Zala proudly.

"I want to be a most handsome, cool, smart, and nice sea serpent, " said Shin.

"I want to be a crab," said Dearka.

Then Nicol looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you sure Dearka-senpai?" asked Nicol.

"Yes," said Dearka proudly.

"Then I want a new senpai... " requested Nicol (then Uzumi gave Yzak to him).

"Okay now please line up!" said Uzumi.

When Uzumi was busy with the requests, Athrun, Cagalli, Nicol and Yzak went back the castle, One month later the wedding will be held and they'll live happily ever after but ...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A GOWN!" shouted Cagalli stubbornly.

"But you MUST wear a gown, this is a wedding you know...OUR wedding... " said Athrun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cagalli screamed, that made all people in 10 kilometers radius fainted but excluding Athrun because that is a common thing for him now.

"Okay, you can wear anything you want..." sighed Athrun.

"Thank you! I love you!" said Cagalli happily.

"Then what do you want to wear?" asked Athrun.

"The military uniform!" said Cagalli proudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" shouted Athrun, "You can't wear that at a wedding!" said Athrun.

"If I can't wear that I will sing!" Cagalli threatened.

"Okay, okay for the first day you may wear that stupid military uniform, but the second day you must wear a gown!" said Athrun.

"But..."said Cagalli.

"If you refuse it, I will ask your father to make you wear gown for the rest of your live!" said Athrun, smirking evilly.

"Okay I give up!" said Cagalli as she clenched her fist.

Athrun grinned and kiss her.

And they live happily ever after.

THE END

Author's note: Finished! Please R&R, as usual! And for the (1) In case you don't know, there's a legend in Japan, saying that rabbits lives in the moon and they made mochi in there, because if you see the moon, you'll se a silhouette of a rabbit. If you don't believe it, see yourself!

Wait for the next story: **Cinderella **

Pairings for the next story: Athrun x Cagalli ONLY! YESS! LONG LIVE AxC!


	5. Cinderella part 1

Author's note: Phew! New chapter! School is getting in the way now... The exam is getting closer! (Aaaaargh! Udah gitu ada ulangan praktek lagi!) Anyway, enjoy the story (read the cast, we have surprise about who plays Cinderella). R&R please! Now we receive anonymous reviews!

CINDERELLA CHAPTER 1

CAST:

Cinderella: Athrun Zala

Prince/Princess: Cagalli Yula Athha

Stepbrother#1: Yzak Joule

Stepbrother#2: Dearka Elthman

Mice#1: Kira Yamato

Mice#2: Nicol Amarfi

Horse: Shin Asuka

Fairy Godfather: Mwu La Fllaga

King: Uzumi Nala Athha

Extras: Rey Za Burrel, Murrue Ramius

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful gir... I mean, handsome guy named Athrun Zala, he's an orphan. His father and mother were dead a year ago. Now he lives with his stepmother and two stepbrothers, their names are Dearka Elthman and Yzak Joule.

The two of them envies the handsome face of Athrun, so they gave him ugly clothes and treated him like a maid. But Athrun didn't disobey them (because Dearka will shoot him if he did). And so Athrun made friends with the animals inside the house.

His best friends are the two mice, he named them Kira Yamato and Nicol Amarfi. He also made friend with the family's horse, Shin Asuka.

Shin: Whaaaat? I'm a HORSE?  
Kira: Bear it, Shin... I'm a MICE! MICE!  
Author: Shut up Shin! You destroyed the storyline!  
Shin: But... But! I refuse this!  
Author: Say one more word and I'll make you a cockroach!  
Shin: On second thought... I love this role! (nervous giggle)

Back to the story. Everyday the poor Athrun have to wash the clothes, sweep the floor, goes shopping, cooking and other stuff, but Athrun did all the stuff happily (like I said, Dearka will shoot him if he didn't).

One day, someone knocked their front door. And as usual, Athrun's stepbrothers told him to greet whoever it was, because they're too busy.

"Get it, Zala..." said Yzak.

"Yeah, or I'll shoot you!" added Dearka.

"Okay..." Athrun nodded and went to the front door. He opened it.

There, stood a man with the castle uniform.

"Excuse me, my name is Rey Za Burrel... I came to give this invitation for your family..." Rey gave Athrun the invitation.

Shin: See! Rey have a better role!  
Author: (bonked Shinn's head)  
Shin: (fainted)  
Athrun accepted it and started reading.

"Oh! An Anime fair! With cosplay event and bazaar! And if you join now you'll have an underwear for free! Sounds fun!" exclaimed Athrun.

Rey stared at Athrun. Then he realized something and snatched the invitation from Athrun's hand.

"Ups... wrong one...heheh... That's mine..." Rey blushed before grinned sheepishly and he gave Athrun the right one.

Athrun stared at Rey, and then started reading again.

"A ball?" asked Athrun.

Rey read the invitation first, after he sure it was the right one, he nodded.

"Yes, it's for celebrating Princess Cagalli's birthday, anyone can come to the ball..." Rey explained.

"Thanks!" said Athrun.

Rey bowed to Athrun then turned his body and walked away... thinking about his free underwear.

"What is it?" asked a curious Yzak after Athrun came back.

"Yeah, I heard something about underwear..." said Dearka.

"No... underwear has nothing to do with this..." said Athrun as if underwear is his best friend. He showed them the invitation.

"Oooh! A ball! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Dearka.

"I don't know you like events like this... I thought you hate 'em..." asked Yzak.

"Yes I hate them... but I love the food! Besides, the script said that I must happy when I heard this..." said Dearka.

"Weirdo..." mumbled Yzak.

"I heard that!"

While the two of them argued, Athrun went upstairs, to his room. He opened the door and laid himself in the bed. He sighed.

"Ball, huh..." said Athrun to no one in particularly.

His two small friends, Kira and Nicol heard Athrun from their small hole.

"Hey, you think he wanted to go to that ball?" whispered Kira.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" replied Nicol.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"The script says so..." explained Nicol.

"Then let's help him!" exclaimed Kira.

"Yeah, I bet he was not allowed to go!" said Nicol.

"Yes! But first, let's make a new clothes for him! The old one was eaten by Shin a week ago..." explained Kira.

"Poor Shin, he must be very hungry, I heard he had a diarrhea after he ate that clothes... ... because Athrun didn't wash them for five years. Eew!" Nicol shuddered.

Kira glared at him.

"Just leave that Shin alone! It's true that Shin have a weird taste on food...But, we're here to help Athrun!" Kira shook Nicol's body.

"Uh, okay... but how?" asked Nicol.

"I've got an incredible idea..." Kira smirked.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next morning...

"Okay, Kira... What should we do? What should we do?" asked the curious yet happy Nicol.

"Well, I've got few options... first, buy the new clothes for Athrun, second, sew the new clothes ourselves, third, steal the new clothes, or fourth, asked the Authors to give us the new clothes for Athrun!" exclaimed Kira, feeling like a genius.

"Um... I pick the first one..." said Nicol.

"Why?" asked a curious Kira.

"Well, you see, for the second option... we're MICE! MICE I SAID! And mice CAN'T sew! Third, For stealing clothes... you need... well, BIGGER body... we're MICE! MICE I SAID! And for the fourth one... I don't think it's a good idea, the Authors don't like mice... they'll kill us first before we could say anything... and that's because we're MICE! MICE I SAID!" explained Nicol.

"I see you got a point there... but... we don't have any money!" Kira cried.

"And people called you the ultimate coordinator..." said Nicol.

"Wait! Let's steal those money! I mean... from Athrun's wallet! Yeah! That's it! I'm a genius! Let's buy that clothes! Let's call this 'Buy New Clothes Operation'!" Kira made a victory sign.

"Moron... If you steal the money from Athrun's wallet, then the operation name would be 'Steal Athrun's Money To Buy Clothes For Him and Run Before He Killed Us Because He Didn't Want That Clothes','" said Nicol sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... That's right... But! No fear! The Authors will protect us! Let's gooo!" Kira snatched Nicol's arm and dragged him to the store (after took Athrun's wallet of course...)

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I think that's one nice... No, Hey! Look at that one! Cute! But no... I don't like the colors... Hey! That one will fit Athrun! What do you think? Ooooh! Look at that one!" Kira squaled.

Okay, they reached the clothes store and now they were picking a nice clothes for Athrun. Actually, Kira is the one who picked the clothes... Nicol just watch and say 'yes' or 'no'.

"I think that one is nice! It fits Athrun's hair perfectly!" said Nicol, pointed at a clothes with dark blue color.

"Yeah! Let's asked the cashier how much it'll cost!" exclaimed Kira and went happily to the cashier.

"Wait! Stop, Kira! That's not a good idea because..." shouted Nicol.

Too late, Kira has climbed the cash register and now come face-to-face with the cashier. The cashier is a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Yep, Murrue Ramius.

"Excuse me, ma'am... how much that will cost?" asked Kira politely.

Murrue stared at Kira for a moment, before she shouted.

"AAAAAHHH! TALKING MICE!" then she fell to the floor, coma.

"... the cashier afraid of mice..." Nicol finished his sentence.

"Oops..." Kira slapped his forehead.

"Now look what you've done!" scolded Nicol.

"Hey! Look at the bright side!" said Kira.

"And what is that 'bright side' of yours?" asked Nicol.

"We don't need to pay the clothes!" shouted Kira before he snatched the clothes amazingly (he's a SMALL mice) and ran off.

"Great! Then why did we bring this damn heavy wallet?" muttered Nicol and ran off, following Kira.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Athruun! Athruuunn!" Kira and Nicol shouted at the dark blue haired teenage.

Athrun was cooking in the kitchen, after he heard their voices, he turned his head to saw his best friends waving at him.

"What's wrong? You guys looks so happy..." asked Athrun.

"Athruunn! You knew about the dance ball tonight, riigghhtt?" asked Kira.

"Well, of course!" Athrun nodded his head.

"You want to go, too! Riigghhtt?" asked Nicol.

"Um... actually yes, but I don't have a good clothes for attending a ball like that, so, looks like I'm staying at home..." Athrun lowered his head, disappointed.

Kira and Nicol grinned from ear-to-ear.

"GREEAAT! ATHRUN! COME WITH US! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Kira and Nicol gestured Athrun to follow them.

The curious Athrun followed his best friends, completely forget about his cooking job.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Athrun.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They finally stopped in front of Athrun's room. Kira and Nicol grinned and opened the door.

"SUUURPRISEEE!" shouted Kira and Nicol.

Athrun's eyes shot opened. And then he saw it. He nearly burst into tears. He can't believe it! His two friends did this for him!

"Wow! You've cleaned my room? Thank you very much!" exclaimed Athrun.

Kira and Nicol sweatdropped.

"It's not that..." said Kira.

"Ooh! And you've changed my bed sheets too, thank you!" Athrun pointed at his new bed sheets.

"It's NOT THAT!" said Nicol.

"Huh? So what is it?" asked Athrun curiously.

"That!" Nicol pointed.

"That new flower vase?" asked Athrun.

"NOOO! THAT!" shouted Nicol. He started to think how much is Athrun's IQ.

"That new clothes?" asked Athrun.

"YES!" Nicol nodded his head.

Athrun nodded his head, too. "So you've bought me a new clothes..." said Athrun proudly because he knew what does his friends mean.

Kira and Nicol stayed silent, Athrun stared at the clothes.

"You don't like it, do you?" asked Kira.

Athrun stayed silent.

"Well, sorry, but we thought this clothes will fit you..." Nicol added.

Suddenly Athrun screamed.

"YOU'VE BOUGHT ME A NEW CLOTHES! OH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Athrun started jumping up and down, hugging Kira and Nicol.

"It took him THAT long to registered this information to his tiny brain?" whispered Nicol.

"Yeah... I thought he didn't like it." said Kira.

Suddenly they heard Yzak's voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's that?" asked Kira, panicking.

"I don't know! Let's look!" suggested Athrun. Everyone nodded and ran downstairs to see what is happening.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What's wrong Dearka?" asked Athrun when they reached downstairs.

Dearka turned his body to face Athrun.

"Oh? We're watching a horror movie. Wanna join us?" asked Dearka.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"But that voice came from the kitchen..." said Nicol.

Suddenly Athrun slap his own forehead.

"Oh no! The stove!"

And they ran to the kitchen.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Half of the kitchen was burned when they reached the kitchen. Yzak was standing there, holding some burned cloth. It looks like he used it to shut down the flame.

"Look what you have done, IDIOT!" Yzak screamed in front of Athrun's face.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Athrun tried to apologize but Yzak didn't want to hear him.

Nicol's attention turned to the burned cloth. His eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that is..." he pointed to the cloth.

"Huh? Oh this... After I screamed I started to running around, then I saw a clothes in Athrun's room. So I took it and use it to shut down the flame!" said Yzak proudly.

Nicol and Kira's jaws dropped to the floor.

"MORON! IDIOT! BAKA! FOOL! $#!&#!$&$#!" Nicol shouted a series ofwords that not suitable for children.

"He burned the clothes for Athrun..." Kira stared at Yzak in disbelief.

"Huh? What did I do?" asked Yzak innocently.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that night...

"Athrun... I'm sorry..." Kira apologize.

Athrun was sitting in the couch. The others have already left for the ball.

"Athrun... I'm sorry," Kira apologized.

"No, it's not your fault... Kira..." Athrun smiled reassuringly.

"But if we didn't call you when you're cooking... this is never going to happen!" Nicol sobbed.

"That's okay... I'm..." but Athrun's words were cut off by a strange light that suddenly appeared.

FLASH!

"Ooooh! Fireworks!" Kira clapped his hands.

"Kira, I don't think someone is stupid enough to do fireworks INSIDE the house..." Nicol explained.

"Huh? Oh yeah... so what is that?" asked Kira.

The two shook their heads.

TBC

Author's note: That's it, we're cruel, ne? Read the next chapter! (We won't update for next two weeks, like we said, school exam is getting in the way). And we don't know why we love to torture Athrun he he he...


	6. Cinderella part 2

Author's Note: YAAAAY! Our exam is finally OVER! OVER DO YOU HEAR THAT? Ahum... Sorry, anyway thanks for all of the reviews... they make us happy! Thank you for the all of the reviewers, especially for Miriae and asga (our loyal reviewers).

**CINDERELLA CHAPTER 2**

"_Ooooh! Fireworks!" Kira clapped his hands._

_"Kira, I don't think someone is stupid enough to do fireworks INSIDE the house..." Nicol explained._

_"Huh? Oh yeah... so what is that?" asked Kira._

_The two shook their heads._

"_Let's find out..."_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The light slowly faded, revealing Mwu La Fllaga wearing a weird fairy costume and held a star-shaped magic wand. He grinned and made a victory sign.

"No need to worry! The Fairy Godfather who can make all the impossible to be possible has came!" he shouted.

Everyone sweatdropped. Thinking about how did this insane guy barged inside the house.

"Are you the mental institution's patient? I'll bring you back... no need to worry... just tell me the telephone number..." said Athrun.

"NO! Do I look like a sick man to you?" said Mwu, pointing to himself.

They nodded. "Yes, of course..."

Mwu sweatdropped.

"NO! NO! NO! HELL NO! I'm your Fairy Godfather! Can't you see that?" shouted Mwu.

"You're my Fairy Godfather? I thought you were celebrating Halloween a month earlier..." said Athrun.

"YES I'M YOR FAIRY GODFATHER AND NO I'M NOT CELEBRATING HALLOWEEN!" shouted Mwu on top of his lungs.

"And soo... you're not a thief?" asked Athrun.

"NO! THIEVES DON'T WEAR FAIRY'S COSTUMES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" replied an angry Mwu.

"This guy is insane..." whispered Kira to Nicol.

"Yeah, absolutely..." replied Nicol.

"Uh, so... what're you doing here... Fairy Godfather-san?" asked Athrun.

Mwu smiled sweetly.

"I'm here to help you, my dearest child..." replied Mwu.

"I'm your child? I thought you're my Fairy Godfather... not my father..." Athrun shook his head.

"I KNOW! you're not my CHILD! AAARRRGHH! You're so STUPID!" Mwu pulled his hair in frustration.

"Okay, okay I understand... so you'll help me?" asked Athrun before Mwu commit suicide.

Mwu smiled sweetly again.

"Yes, I'll help you so you can go to the hell—I mean ball, hehe ..." Mwu started floating around.

"Can I trust this guy?" Athrun whispered to his best friends but unfortunately the said best friends were admiring at Mwu.

"Wow! You can do that Mr. Insane? Showmeshowme!" asked Nicol.

"REALLY? You can really really do that Mr. Insane?" asked an overjoyed Kira.

"Yes I can do that! And no, I'm not insane! Now watch this..." said an annoyed Mwu.

Mwu waved his magic wand and started muttering some spells, suddenly, Athrun's ugly clothes changed into a very very nice clothes, just like clothes the prince in fairy tales wear.

"WOOOWW! Athrun! You look like a prince!" Kira clapped his hands.

"Yeah! You look so handsome!" added Nicol.

"Really? Thanks!" Athrun blushed slightly.

Mwu smiled proudly.

"See? I told you!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Fairy!" said Athrun.

"But, If you go now... you'll never be on time!" Nicol looked at his wristwatch.

"Yeah... what should I do?" asked Athrun.

"No need to worry! I'm the man that can make all the impossible to be possible!" said Mwu.

Mwu waved his magic wand again and muttered a different spell. Suddenly, a giant pumpkin appeared.

"OOOOO!" said an amazed Kira.

"Pumpkin? What should I do with pumpkin?" asked Athrun.

"Make it into a soup!" Nicol suggested.

Mwu bonked Nicol's head.

"Idiot! I'm not finished yet!" said Mwu.

Mwu cast a spell again and the giant pumpkin changed into a very beautiful golden chariot.

"Wow!" everyone clapped their hands.

"Now remember this, my spell only last until midnight... so you must come back home before midnight..." Mwu warned as Athrun and friends climbed into the chariot.

"Why does it only last until midnight?" asked Athrun.

"Because my work contract and script says so, besides... I want to make this pumpkin into my main dish tonight..." said Mwu and showed them the contract.

"Work contract?" asked Nicol.

"Yup! The Fairy-Godfather-Work-Contract! The fairies must have a work contract you know..." said Mwu proudly.

"Whatever! We'll accompany you, Athrun!" exclaimed Kira.

"Yeah!" added Nicol.

"Thanks guys... Now Let's go, Shin!"

Shin pulled the chariot and they went into the castle.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

In the castle...

Princess Cagalli was bored, she just sat there. This stupid ball! Why can't they make a killing tournament to celebrate her birthday? Dance balls sucks! And her father, king Uzumi Nala Athha said that she must find a husband in this stupid dance ball! HELL NOOOOO! And she must wear a dress in this occasion! Yuck...

"Princess Cagalli..." her bodyguard, Rednill Kisaka waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Yes? What?" asked Cagalli.

"Your father commanded you to choose your husband now..." Kisaka bowed to Cagalli.

"Yeah... whatever..." Cagalli stood from her chair.

Kisaka accompanied her to the center of the dance floor. She saw her surrounding... And she can't find a male who fit her style! And that guy over there has snot! Eeeeww...

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. Everyone looked into that direction...

A young man was standing in there, and he looked tired. And wow, he's handsome! Cagalli thought.

Athrun Zala smiled to the crowd and everyone smiled back and they back to whatever they did before this guy slammed the door.

"That stupid Shin! Why did he must have a diarrhea at time like this? That stupid horse made us running to this castle because of that stupid diarrhea!" whispered an annoyed Nicol.

"Yeah... thanks to your clothes, Athrun..." whispered Kira.

Kira and Nicol were hiding in Athrun's clothes. Athrun just shook his head.

"Nobody told that stupid horse to eat my socks too!" said Athrun.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

And so they enjoyed the dance ball, especially the foods. Suddenly, Nicol suggested something.

"Hey, Athrun... why don't you dance with someone?" asked Nicol.

"No, I can't dance..." Athrun lied.

"Yeah right..." said Kira and then he noticed something in front of them.

"Athrun! There! There! That girl over there! She looks lonely! Asked her if she wanted to dance with you!" whispered an excited Kira.

"Kira, that's the princess! No... I don't think she wanted to dance with someone like me... she's cute though..." said Athrun, blushing.

"Heee! You're blushing! You like that girl, don't you? Here let me help..." said Kira.

"No! Kira! Stop!" Athrun's face paled. Too late.

"HEEEEY! MISS! WANNA DANCE WITH ME? I'M A HANDSOME GUY HEEREE! AND YOU'RE THE CUTEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET! MISSY! MISSY! OVER HEEREEEE!" Kira shouted, pretending to be Athrun, since he's hiding in Athrun's clothes, everyone thought it was Athrun.

Nicol kicked Kira.

"Idiot!" he snapped.

Athrun slapped his forehead mentally and fought the urge to stomped Kira and broke him into pieces. Because Kira made him sounded like an old pervert!

Cagalli approached this weird guy and asked.

"You're talking about me?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun blushed.

"Well, yeah... no! Well, umh... it's not like that...I'm..." Athrun tried to find suitable words.

Cagalli stared at this guy who seemed to have problem at speaking, then she smiled.

"Whatever, let's dance!" Cagalli held Athrun's wrist and lead him to the dance floor.

Athrun blushed.

"I made it! I'm a genius!" Kira smiled proudly, thrusting his fist into the air while Nicol thought that this princess also has a weird taste, just like Kira.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After a while, the princess kinda enjoyed her company. And this guy is nice too... They danced and talk about many things, and it looks like they have a lot of similarity.

"Uh... I don't know your name yet..." asked the princess.

"I'm..." but Athrun's word was cut off by the bell.

MIDNIGHT!

"Holy crap..." muttered Nicol.

"Holy shit!" Kira gasped.

"Holy day!" added Athrun, Kira and Nicol glared at him.

"What? Because of you guys said something, I wanted to say something too!" Athrun pouted.

"That's not an excuse! Now run before you turn back!" said Nicol.

Athrun just stood there like a total idiot, unsure about what to do.

"Hurry up and run you moron! What else do you waiting for? A bus?" Nicol shouted.

Athrun turned his body and started to run away.

"Hey wait!" Cagalli shouted and chased Athrun.

"Holy crap! She's chasing us!" said Nicol.

"Faster Athrun! Faster!" shouted Kira. Holding Athrun's clothes for dear life.

"What. the. hell. do. you. think. I'm. DOING!" Athrun shouted, and proceeded to run faster.

Cagalli thought maybe this guy is insane, what makes this guy seemed to be in such a hurry?

_Oh! I know! He wants to play tag! Okay!_ thought Cagalli and started running faster to catch up the poor Athrun.

Athrun ran into the exit door with the all the speed his feet can brought him.

"Yosh! A little more!" Nicol encouraged Athrun.

"But that princess is still chasing us! What a stamina!" said Kira.

"Don't praised her!" replied Nicol.

"Will. you. shut. up. your. fucking. mouth?" said Athrun, still running.

"O...o..o..o! She's getting closer!" Kira pointed to Cagalli.

Athrun ran with all his speed, Cagalli too, suddenly Nicol suggested something.

"Leave your shoe here! Maybe that will attracted her attention!" said Nicol.

"And. why. does. my. shoe. will. attract. her. attention?" asked Athrun between panting.

"Because of the smell?" asked Kira as he earned a glare from Athrun.

"Just DO IT!" shouted a desperate Nicol.

"Better than nothing..." Athrun muttered and took off his shoes.

Athrun threw that shoe to his back.

Wrong decision.

That shoe landed perfectly on Cagalli's face with a loud thump, she fainted.

"Wow! Bulls-eye! Great, Athrun!" exclaimed Kira.

Nicol smacked Kira.

"Don't praised him!" said Nicol.

Athrun just stood there, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Uh... Athrun? You MUST run away now, you've turned back already..." said Kira to the still-in-shock Athrun.

Athrun looked at himself, his clothes have turned back to the ugly one.

"But, but, but... I hit the princess with a SHOE! And she FAINTED! She will kill me for sure!" Athrun started to run back home.

"Nope, the king OR the military will kill you first before she could kill you..." said Nicol truthfully.

"Thanks for your advice..." siad Athrun sarcastically.

"Yeah, look at the bright side!" said Kira.

"And what's that?" asked Athrun and Nicol in unison.

"She's not chasing us anymore..." Kira smiled.

"Yeah right, genius..." mumbled Athrun.

They reached their home, exhausted, tired, thirsty, and in Athrun's case dirty (since Athrun fell to some random sewer), and because he's too tired, Athrun decided to sleep (after taking a bath of course) and think about that accident tomorrow morning... and what should he do about it...

TBC-

Author's note: Okay, this is our first more-than-two-chapters story. So... REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Cinderella part 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Please read the conversation below!**

**CINDERELLA CHAPTER 3**

_They reached their home, exhausted, tired, thirsty, and in Athrun's case dirty (since Athrun fell to some random sewer), and because he's too tired, Athrun decided to sleep (after taking a bath of course) and think about that accident tomorrow morning... and what should he do about it... _

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Athrun yawned and rubbed his eyes. He started to think about yesterday's accident.

_Am I going to die? _asked Athrun to himself.

"Athruuunn! Good morning! This day sure is nice, right?" greeted a very cheerful Kira.

"Morning..." replied Athrun.

Suddenly, someone knocked at Athrun's door.

"And who's that so early in the morning?" asked Kira.

"Dunno..." said Athrun as he approached the door and opened it.

It revealed a very very excited Yzak Joule.

"What's wrong, Yzak?" asked Athrun.

"Hey, Zala! Have you heard about it?" asked Yzak.

"About what?" replied Athrun.

"Look at this! The palace is now searching for a blue-haired young man with emerald eyes who left his shoe in the dance ball yesterday! Not to mention that the guy made the princess fainted..." Yzak showed Athrun the newspaper.

Athrun gulped.

"And that descriptions fits you perfectly! Is that you for real, Zala?" Yzak chuckled.

"None of your business..." said Athrun and shut the door in front of Yzak's face.

"Hey, what's with him?" muttered Yzak.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later that evening...

Somebody knocked at their residence. As usual... nah, you know...

"Get it, Zala... man, I'm tired of saying this..." muttered Yzak.

Athrun went to the door, he thought it was Rey again, maybe Rey bought an invitation for someone's birthday! Nah... impossible. He opened the door.

SURPRIIISEE! Rey again.

"What now? Another invitation?" asked Athrun as his stepbrothers joined him in the front door to see who it was.

"No, I'm not a postman!" Rey growled.

"Who're you?" asked Dearka.

"Just read this story and you'll know who I am..." said Rey.

"Hey, I know you! You're that underwear boy!" Yzak pointed his finger at Rey.

"NO! I'm not the underwear boy! And that's Super Boy!" Rey shouted.

"Whatever! What do you want?" asked Yzak.

Rey took out a letter and started to read.

"I am here to told you that you're house will be destroyed immediately for a department store building, so all of you please evacuate immediately..." said Rey.

"What? You can't do that!" said Dearka.

"Yes I can... And if you..." suddenly Rey noticed something.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Oh! Sorry, wrong letter! That is for your neighbor over there..." said Rey casually.

Everyone sweatdropped. And they smacked Rey's head.

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING FOOL AT TIME LIKE THIS!" said Yzak.

"Eeeh? What time is this? I thought this is an ordinary time!" said a confused Rey, rubbing three bump in his head caused by the said person above.

"No! This is a very important time!" replied Yzak.

"Is it VERY important to you?" asked Rey.

"Yes! I'll die if I missed this time! This is a time that everybody cannot escape... they must go through it no matter what..." said Yzak with serious expression.

"What time?" asked Rey.

Yzak gulped before he said...

"Tea time!" Yzak exclaimed.

Everyone fell over anime-style.

"Forget that fool, back to business, what do you want?" asked Dearka.

"My mission is to search the person who made Cagalli-sama fainted yesterday... and this is his shoe..." said Rey, showing Athrun's shoe.

"Uuuhm... will you excuse me? I must sweep the floor..." said Athrun as he turned away.

"Not so fast!" Yzak and Dearka grabbed Athrun's collar and shoved him in front of Rey's face.

"This is the person!" Yzak and Dearka said in unison.

"Will this shoe fit him?" asked Rey.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Dearka nodded.

"Nooo! The script said you two must try the shoe first!" said Athrun, trying desperately to escape.

"That's the 'Cinderella' story..." said Dearka.

"This IS a 'Cinderella' story!" Athrun insisted.

"Yes, Zala, BUT... In 'Cinderella'... Cinderella lives happily ever after, after she tried the shoe... In your case... this is absolutely will send you to jail or maybe send you to graveyard, after you tried the shoe... so we don't need those damn script!" said Yzak.

Rey tried the shoe in Athrun's feet.

"Hey! It fits him..." said Rey. So he brought Athrun to the palace.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Is this the person who made the princess fainted?" asked the king, Uzumi Nala Athha.

"Yes, the shoe fit him," said Rey, he bowed to the king.

Athrun was brought to the palace, his hands cuffed.

"What should we do with him?" asked another random soldier.

"Let's tickle him until he's dead!" suggested someone.

"Told him to clean my house!" suggested another.

Rey glared at that guy before suggesting.

"That's not cool, let's just hang him!" said Rey.

"SILENCE!" Uzumi shouted, everybody shut their mouth in an instant.

"I will give you a horrible punishment, young man..." said Uzumi.

Athrun gulped.

"Any last request?" asked Uzumi.

"Yes, can you free me?" pleaded Athrun with his best puppy eyes.

"No..."

"Very well then... can I make a last apology to everyone?" asked Athrun.

"Okay... go ahead, I'll tell it to your family," said Uzumi.

Athrun nodded and started.

" First of all, I want to say good bye to everyone, I'm going to die soon, please tell Yzak that I'm the one who stole his cake, made it into a sponge and used it to washed the plate yesterday, and please tell Dearka that I'm the one who put a dynamite in his room who will blow up next minute..."

BOOOMMM!

"I'm sorry Dearka, I'm sorry Kira, because I always made you cry... I'm sorry Nicol because I blew up your piano for my chemistry experiment, I'm sorry Mwu because I ate your pumpkin, Oh, and please tell Nicol and Kira to pay me, they owe me two dollars. And I love them very much... Oh, and please tell them... no, scratch that... threat them, NEVER destroyed or took my belongings or I swear I'll haunted them for the rest of their life..." Athrun ended his speech. 

Everybody in the room cried after they heard the very touching words from Athrun. They sobbed and hugged each other, crying. But they're happy too, because if Athrun dies, they'll get the two dollars.

"That's (sob) very touching young man..." said a sobbing Uzumi.

"Thank you..." Athrun bowed.

Suddenly, Cagalli entered the room.

"What's wrong (sob) sweetheart?" asked Uzumi.

"Don't kill him father!" said Cagalli, protecting Athrun.

Athrun blushed.

"Why?" asked Uzumi.

"Because... uh...uh...uuuhmm,"

Long silence...

"Hey, what should I suppose to say?" asked Cagalli, scratching her head in confusion.

A random soldier gave Cagalli her script.

"Thank you," said Cagalli and then she read the script, she flipped the pages.

"Page 64 line 3," informed Rey.

"Oh thank you... here it is...uuumm," Cagalli muttered as she remembered her line.

"Because I love him!" she cried.

"But, Cagalli..." said Uzumi but he was cut off by Cagalli.

"No! Don't kill him!" Cagalli insisted.

"Very well then, for my sweet, adorable, cute, pretty, strong..."

"YES WE UNDERSTAND!" everyone in the room shouted before Uzumi started listing all of Cagalli's goodness (who can last until three hours or so).

"--daughter... you may go, young man... and you can marry him Cagalli," said Uzumi.

Athrun smiled as the soldier freed him. Cagalli smiled too.

"Thank you..." said Athrun.

"No problem..." replied Cagalli.

The soldier cheered for the couple. They (Athrun and Cagalli, not the soldiers) hugged each other happily.

The wedding was held one month later, and everything ended happily for everyone, Kira and Nicol paid Athrun his two dollars, Dearka was saved from the explosion, he was brought to the hospital and fell in love with the nurse: Miriallia Haww, Athrun gave Yzak a new cake, same goes for Mwu and the pumpkin. And Murrue recovered from the coma.

And for Athrun and Cagalli?

They live happily ever after...

THE END

Hira: Um, Hi guys... we kinda run out of ideas about the stories..avoid tomatoes and other vegetables thrown by the readers Hey, lemme finish!

Yuki: Hira, don't say pathetic things like that with loud voice... so guys, don't believe her, actually we still have idea stock, all you need to do is vote!

Hira: Yeah! I mean like that! All of you guys can vote for **Rapunzel**, **Swan Lake**, or **Aladdin** and if you want another story just say so! So now you must review no matter what! See ya!


End file.
